Nisha/Quotes
ECHO Recorders Personal Item: Thoughts and Stuff King Scumstain: "NGH -- NO! PLEASE! DON'T DO IT! AAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH GGRGH, OOH! STOP -- AGHH, STOPPP!" * Nisha (commenting): "Hehehe. Good memory." Halcyon Days ECHO 1: Long time ago, my dad bought me a dog. His way of apologizing for mom's temper. Loved that dog. Took her to school, carried her on my shoulders. Held her close after mom was done yelling and growling and punching. Used to fall asleep with her in my arms. ECHO 2: One day, my dog got bit by a frenzycrutch hiding in the tall grass. Eyes went red. Lips went blue. Acted normal otherwise, though. I thought maybe she was immune. Maybe I caught a break. ECHO 3: That night, mom did her usual thing. She hurled a glass at me. I tried to catch it -- I'd gotten good at catching whatever she tossed -- but it bounced off my hand and fell on the dog. Not hard enough to hurt it, but... its eyes went even redder. Lips even bluer. Foam dripped from its jowls, and it lunged at me. Sunk its teeth into my neck. Over my own screams, I could hear dad whimpering. The dog snarling. And my mom... laughing. After dad patched me up, I grabbed a shovel and bashed the dog's brains out. Main Story During Welcome to Helios * "This is Nisha. Let's tear some stuff up." (Introducing herself to Jack.) During Lost Legion Invasion * "Who's the crazy chick?" (First hearing Zarpedon.) * "What was up with that freaky alien?" (Asking about the Mysterious Guardian.) * "So what's this Moonshot Cannon you were talkin' about?" (After Jack says they're heading to the Moonshot Cannon.) * "That sounds pretty cool. We gonna die?" (After Jack explains what the Moonshot Cannon is.) * "Thanks for the warning, guy." (After Jacks says to watch your step when entering the Moonshot Cylinder.) * "Second largest bullet I've ever been in." (After entering the Moonshot Cylinder.) * "That kinda stuff doesn't work on me, cowboy." (After Jack suggests leaving Nisha behind on Helios.) * "You sure about this? Probably gonna die up here." (After Jack suggests he'll stay behind instead.) * "I'm probably 'bout to die, aren't I? ... Eh." (Before entering the Moonshot container.) * "Nisha." (Introducing herself to Janey Springs.) * "Need to get back to that big H in the sky, but there's a jamming signal somewhere on the moon. Gotta bust that first or we'll just get kicked out again." (Explaining to Janey why they're on Elpis.) During Tales from Elpis * "Not enough gory details." (Upon hearing Janey's first story.) * "Why didn't you tell me you enjoyed killing things so much? We could be besties." (Upon hearing Janey's second story.) * "Sounds good to me." (Upon hearing Janey's plans to include Nisha in the third chapter.) During Land Among the Stars * "Huh?" (Reaction to Janey asking for Nisha's participation in creating inspirational posters.) * "Uhhh..." (Upon being asked to say something inspirational.) * "Always aim for the skull." (Nisha's inspirational line.) * "Blap blap." (Second attempt, after shooting both targets.) * "Howdy, partner." (Third attempt, after butt-slamming.) During Marooned * "Did you say Zarpedon?" (Upon Janey mentioning Zarpedon.) * "What's the story on this Deadlift dude? Why ya want him dead?" (Asking Janey why Deadlift is a target.) * "...That it?" (After hearing Janey's justification.) * * "That's too bad. Cause I bet I'll really enjoy killing you." (Rejecting Colonel Zarpedon's mercy.) * "Huh?" (When requested to stand-in as a fuse.) * "Sounds painful. Hehehe." (When Janey insists.) * "In my defense, those nuns were dicks." (Answering Janey's enquiry.) During Follow Your Heart * "Delivery. Need your signature." (After finding someone to sign for the posters.) * "That would only look cooler if I was standing on a dead bandit. Or kitten." (On putting up the first poster.) * "Agh, I shoulda gotten some blood on me before the picture. Damn." (On putting up the second poster.) * "That scary enough? I think it should have been scarier." (On putting up the third poster.) * "Still not quite intimidating enough... must be my clothes. Not dark enough." (On putting up the fourth poster) * "Ughh. Wanna snap its neck." (Reaction to cat poster.) During Last Requests * "Sounds weird. I'm into it." (After picking up and listening to Thorsen's ECHO.) * "Dead guy says you're a dick." (To Nell, as per Thorsen's request.) During Torgue-o! Torgue-o! * "No harm done. I like 'em handsome anyway." (After Janey tells Nisha she's 'not her type'.) * "There's crap blockin' the way." (On reaching the warehouse.) During Gameplay Joining a game *"Got only one question: Who do we hurt next?" * "Nisha here. Available for mercenary work, S&M, and birthday parties." * "Let's make 'em scream." * "I'm here! Let's cause some pain." * "Lawbringer here. Let's get rid of some bad guys." Character selection *(manic laughter) *"Here comes the pain!" *"Time for justice!" *"Time to play dirty!" *"High noon!" *"Draw!" *"Best shot on Pandora!" *"Bringin' the law!" Scoring a critical hit * "Gotcha!" * "So good!" * "That's what it's all about!" * "That's beautiful!" * "Perfect!" * "Hurts so good, don't it?" * "I love it!" * "Just wanna dance around in it!" * "You died so good!" * "Ha!" * "Hell yes!" * "Blam! Sadistic." * "Man, that's awesome!" * "Think I got some on me." * "Gimme more gore!" * "You poor bastard!" * "Boom!" Killing multiple enemies *"The name's Nisha! Ms. Kadam if you're nasty!" *"The lawbringer's come to town!" *"You should be screaming now!" *"Who's next?!" *"All you are dead!" *"I've got some for everybody!" *(laughter) *"Keep the blood pouring!" *"I... love... this!" *"I'll never stop!" Using Showdown *"Hero time, bitches!" *"Dead or alive, you're going down!" *"High noon!" *"Draw!" *"Time to dance, assholes!" *"You're gonna scream!" *"Bringin' the law!" *"Make your peace!" * (manic laughter) *"Taking aim!" *"Fully loaded!" *"Best shot on Pandora!" * "Fanning the hammer!" * "Here comes the pain!" * "Hands where I can see 'em!" Spotting a badass enemy * "That badass is mine!" * "That's a badass!" * "We've got a badass!" * "Dibs on making that badass scream!" * "Badass! Let's play dirty!" * "Let's make that badass whimper!" * "I want you, big guy!" * "You're gonna cry for me, badass!" Killing a badass enemy * "Just what I needed." * "Bye!" * "The harder they die!" * "Nice try, kid." * "Adios, badass." * "No more badass!" * "Hope you enjoyed that as much as I did!" * "That it?!" * "That was awesome!" * "You lose!" * "Killed the badass!" * "That's what happens!" * "You're lucky you died so quick!" * "I wasn't through with him!" * "That kill hit the spot!" Completing a challenge * "Haven't felt this good since mom died!" * "Boom!" * "Would ya look at that!" * "I love this place!" * "Yeah, I'm pretty good!" Gaining Order stacks *"Hurts so good!" Being Crippled *"All I need is one!" *"I still got one in the chamber!" *"I'm too badass to die!" *"Just one kill!" *(subdued laughter) "This is the fun part!" *"Bring it on!" *"You think that'll stop me?!" *"Come get me!" *"Not done yet!" *"Come and take it!" *"I love this part!" Getting a second wind *"Love that feeling!" *"I'm back!" *"Try that again!" *"Who wants it?!" *"I'm not done!" *"I told you what would happen!" *"Hah!" *"Try that again!" *"I live for that!" Being revived * "Thank ya kindly." * "I would have been fine, but thanks." * "Owe you one." * "You got a strong grip." * "Hey, teamwork. Cool." * "I feel like a dumbass." Reviving an ally *"You feelin' alright?" *"Focus on the pain." *"Nobody bleeds out till I say so!" *"You're not getting out of this so easy!" *"Don't stop shooting!" *"We still got people to kill!" Spotting health *"Health! Somebody jam it into your veins!" *"Healing hypo!" *"Heath here!" *"Health needle!" *"Health!" Issuing a duel challenge *"That feel good?" *"You and me, right now." *"Think you can handle this?" *"I hit you 'cause I like you." *"Let's have some fun." Receiving a duel challenge * "You call that a smack?" * "You wanna play, huh? * "That's the hardest you can hit?" * "Come on, put your back into it! * "Can't pretend I didn't enjoy that." Winning a duel *"How'd that feel?" *"I feel great." *"Heh!" *"Don't take it too hard." *"How 'bout that?" Losing a duel * "Well done." * "You're a helluva fighter." * "You're good. I like you." * "Nice!" * "You got my respect." Tying a duel * "Lame." * "Let's go again!" * "Dumb." * "Boring." * "Come on!" Crashing into vehicle *"Beep beep." *"I remember my first time driving..." *"Nice driving." *"Watch the road, will ya?" Vehicle catching air/riding jump pad * "Yee-haw!" * "Alright!" * "This is what I'm talking about!" * "Woohoo!" * "Hahaha!" Flip car * "Best day ever." * "Great." * "Wonderful." * "Fantastic!" Vehicle low health * "This thing's gonna blow." * "This thing hasn't got long." * "Stupid crap vehicle." * "Son of a...!" * "I'm gonna explode, aren't I? Hitting an enemy with vehicle * "Heh." * "I wanna do that again!" * "Boom." * "Gangway!" Swapping vehicle seats *"Swap?" *"Gimme your seat." *"Hey! I need your seat." When Athena activates her Kinetic Aspis *"Shoot her shield, assholes! It'll be funny!" *"Draw their fire, I'll go for the kill!" *"Don't stop shooting at me just 'cos of that shield!" * "Don't hog all the aggro, Athena." *"Make them pay, Athena." When Claptrap uses VaultHunter.EXE *"You'd better do something useful." *"Please die, please die, please die!" *"I hate you worse than puppies, Claptrap!" * "If you screw us, I'll kill your robot family!" When Wilhelm uses Wolf and Saint *"That's lame. I like my kills more personal." * "An unmanned drone? Can't even watch them die that way!" * "Drones out - let's get to murdering!" * "Boring!" When Jack 2.0 uses Expendable Assets * "Haven't been this excited since that animal shelter burned down!" * "That's a lot of good-looking dudes." * "Damn, you're looking good." * "Guess you are more than a pretty face!" * "Keep it up, Jack!" Looking at skill screen *"That's a lot of hurt..." *"Oh-kay..." *"What's gonna hurt 'em most?" *"First the math... then the murder." *"What to do, what to do..." Looking at map *"Never was good with direction." *"I hate getting lost." *"Places to see, people to kill..." *"The hell am I?" *"Where to now...?" Comparing items * "Show me some green arrows." * "Which one...?" * "Decisions..." * "Let's see here..." * "Hmm..." * "Let's check the stats." Idle *"Sometimes I miss home. Then I stop being a dumbass." *"I miss holding up bandit chieftans... way they'd lose all that bravado along with the first few fingers..." *"Made a hell of a life for yourself, Nisha. Killing trained soldiers on the moon's a far cry from flaying bandits alive on Pandora. Keep this up, maybe we can start killing some real badasses." * "Man, I could go for a sandwich. Or a boss fight." * "Times like this, a girl dreams of violence." * "Call me old-fashioned, but any moment I'm not shooting someone in the face feels wasted." * "I hate this quiet. Granted, I hate most things, but I especially don't like the quiet." * "Why am I not being shot at right now? I wanna get shot at!" * "Stop peeing. Or talking on the phone. Or whatever." * "God, I'm bored. Wanna choke someone, or get choked. I try not to be picky." Running out of ammo *"Out of bullets!" *"Outta ammo!" *"High and dry!" *"Anybody got some bullets?" *"No friggin' ammo!" *"I'll pick my bullets out of your face!" *"Crap!" *"Damn it!" *"No ammo!" *"Dry!" Spotting rare loot *"Well, don't you look brutal." *"Oh!" *(giggling) *"That looks like it could cause some hurt!" *"Mmm." Equipping rare loot * "Yee-haw." * "Time for pain." * "Saddle up, cowgirl. Whatever a cow is..." * "This will get real good." * "Let's get violent." Running out of oxygen *"My oxygen!" *"I'm usually into this, but..." *"Air..!" *"Need O2!" Leveling up *"Yee-freaking-haw." *"Sorry I'm such a badass, guys." *"Pleasure from pain!" *"I win!" *"Killing folk, getting powerful... This is the life!" *"Fastest gun on the moon!" *"Yippee ki-yay!" *"Feels like I just killed a thousand puppies!" Waiting for travel * "Just waiting on you." * "Ready to hit the trail." * "I haven't killed anything in seconds. Let's go!" * "Those bad guys aren't gonna torture themselves. Ándele." * "Whenever you're ready." Borderlands 2 NPC Quotes *"Howdy, partner." *"A few of you have learned that Handsome Jack is my boyfriend. If you think I'm just a pretty face who got this town as an anniversary gift, you know where to find me." *"You Vault hunters think you're different from bandits, but you're not." *"Explosives, huh? That ought to be fun." *"Nice robbery, I think you deserve my best. Boys, get after 'em!" *"Brick always did have a flair for the dramatic; blew my jail sky-high, swore revenge on what Jack and I had done to him, said we had turned him into a bandit the moment we killed his dog. With you, I think it's going to be much simpler: either I die or you do. Nice and clean." *"You got me to thank that you're living in a town called Lynchwood. You know what Jack wanted to call this place? New New Haven. I love the guy, but he doesn't exactly have a way with words." *"I hear there's a new bandit in town. If you're hearing this, kiddo, don't die right away - I've always wanted to duel a Vault hunter." Category:Transcripts